I'll be your Alpha
by 0809m
Summary: Stiles, youngest child of Alpha Hale, lived his life as a normal everyday Teen Wolf. That was till a puppy eyed boy named Scott was forced to partner up with him. Everything was looking up, till Stiles finds out that Scott isn't only a wolf, but also an Alpha.
1. I said five minutes!

I'll be your Alpha

Chapter 1: I said five minutes

"Stiles, GET UP now or I'll leave you behind!" Derek exclaimed for the tenth time in that peaceful fall morning. Stiles groans while hiding himself more under the covers and snuggles into his soft blanket. He doesn't want to get up, he is tired and the previous night was the full moon. Unfortunately he didn't go to bed until really late. Like four am kind of late.

Suddenly the covers were abruptly yanked from the bed, exposing the young boy to the morning sun shining through the windows. Stiles pulls his head under the pillow to avoid the blinding light. Out of nowhere a pair of big hands grabs him by the ankles and he is thrown out of bed onto the floor.

"Derek, what the hell is your problem?!" Stiles exclaims rubbing his eyes.

"Shower and get dressed. I am taking you to school." The older man orders as he is forcing Stiles to stand up.

"Okay, jeez Der don't be such a Sour Wolf." The teen teases.

"Fast or I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth." Derek says warningly before leaving the room.

Stiles sighs as he does what his older brother told him to do. He took twenty minutes to shower and get dressed until he finally came down for some breakfast.

Almost all the members of his family were already eating their breakfast. Stiles silently pours himself a bowl of cereal and takes a seat on the big table. He doesn't say anything while he eats, which is weird since silence and Stiles usually don't mix. Instead he observes his family, his pack, "Where's mom?" He asks.

"My lovely older sister had some business to attend to." His sassy Uncle Peter replies, not taking his eyes from his laptop. Stiles really loves his family, they are pretty dysfunctional, but that is to be expected from a family of werewolves. They are not a big family, as their big mansion has tons of spare rooms.

His pack consists of his family and friends. Talia, his loving mother and all powerful Alpha. Along with her Mate John Stilinski-Hale, he is a Beta and took his mother's name when they got married. His older sister Laura, who is the eldest of her children and then there is Derek right after her. Lastly there is his Uncle Peter, Talia's younger brother.

Of course his pack is a mixture of Werewolves and Humans. Erica, who is his best friend, was bitten because Stiles begged his mother when he was fourteen. She had very severe seizures that almost lead to her death. There's Boyd, Erica's boyfriend, his parents are part of the pack. He is a born wolf, just like the Hales. Along with the wonder twins Aiden and Ethan, Talia rescued them two years ago from an abusive pack. Lastly there's Jennifer, Derek's girlfriend, who used to be an emissary of Kali's pack.

"Stiles, snap up out of you day dream. We need to get going or Derek's going to leave us." The girl to his right said who rudely interrupted his train of thought.

That lovely annoying girl was Cora Hale. Didn't he tell you Cora is his twin? She was born all but two seconds before him and she won't let him forget it. They were the youngest of the Hale Children.

Stiles and Cora are complete opposite. Where Cora is just like Derek, silent, keeps to him-self and always glaring at everything that moves. Stiles is more like Laura and Peter, sarcasm and sass is their middle name. Fortunately they still get along perfectly fine.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Once Derek drops them off at the school, they rushed to their first class, chemistry. The teacher, Mr. Harris, seemed to hate Stiles the moment he laid eyes on him. They greeted all of the pack mates and spotted a lot of new faces.

For a brief moment Stiles think's that there is an estrange wolf in the room. But he shrugs it off since most of his pack is here. "This guy seriously needs to get laid." Stiles whispers to Erica, who is sitting right next to him. The blonde girl lets out a not so quiet laugh.

"Mr. Hale and company, I think you two will benefit if you two split up." The teachers said at them.

"I think I'm good here." Stiles replies with a smirk.

"That wasn't a suggestion. Please exchange seats with Mr. McCall." The teacher barks at them. Stiles wants to claw the guy's face off so bad. Erica huffs and does what the moronic teacher told her to. Moments later Stiles wanted to thank every divine force when he sees his new partner.

"Hi, I'm Scott." The guy greets smiling. Stiles nods stupidly at the guy. He was perfect to Stiles with his puppy brown eyes, short hair and clearly a great body. Not to mention his perfect tanned face and the cutest uneven jaw.

"S-Stiles." He managed to stutter out.

"Quiet!" Harris snaps, making the students flinch. At least the werewolves did, thank you super hearing. The class goes on normally, Harris orders them a paper due to a week later and they have to do it with a partner.

Stiles loves the teacher at that very moment. He gets to spend time with the cute puppy boy. When the bells ring everyone bolts out of the classroom, Stiles didn't get a chance to talk to Scott.

When lunch time came around, Stiles was sharing a table with his pack mates. "Stiles, stop staring at them. You look like a creepy idiot." Cora snaps at him. Stiles chokes on his food at her comment.

"Cora, for the love of god, why aren't you telling the same to Ethan? He is also ogling one of the boys over there." Stiles said, causing one of twins to almost spit his drink out.

"Don't you think it's strange? All of them are new, yet they stick together like glue." Aiden comments staring at the group, he's got a point. The new group are staring right back at them.

There are five of them in the group. Scott, a curly hair boy who looks like a Greek god statue, a tanned boy with an estrange nose, a redhead who is throwing death glares at them and a brunette girl who looks like a human version of a Disney princess.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

"Why are they talking about us?" Lydia asked, glaring at the group across the room.

"Maybe because you are staring at them and they don't know that we can hear them." Danny replies.

"They kind of smell off to me by the way." Isaac comments.

"Maybe you should go and take a look." Allison suggested to Scott.

"Yeah and get me the twin's number." Danny says.

"Or get the number of your new boyfriend." Isaac jokes.

"Shut up." Scott said while blushing slightly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"They are wolves." Boyd said affirming their suspicions.

"I'm gonna call mom." Cora says, pulling out her phone.

"Scott, I know you can hear me." Stiles said under his breath. Scott's eyes widen for a moment before connecting his gaze with Stiles', "Meet us on the lacrosse field in five minutes." He finish, earning a hard shove on his shoulder by her sister.

"What are you doing?" Cora asks.

"Causing trouble duh." Stiles said as he stood up. Everyone on the table lets out an exasperate sigh before follow him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Scott McCall was nervous. The cute guy from chemistry is definitely a werewolf; he thought that he smelled weird. Not weird in a bad way, but different. Now they got caught and it's only there first day of school.

He and his pack are from a small town in Texas. There is where it all started, when he was bitten by a tall dark figure with blood red eyes one night. After that his life went out of control. Isaac was his only friend then and thanks to him he found out why his asthma disappeared overnight.

Isaac told him he might be a werewolf. As it turns out Isaac was an Omega. He explained that he was also bitten by an estranged Alpha.

The Alpha, Jason Maxton was his name, was killing people who were responsible for a big fire that killed his family. He bit Danny and Lydia in his quest for vengeance. He and Allison became great friends, but there was a big problem. She was an Argent, a family of hunters, werewolf hunters to be exact.

When her Aunt Kate tried to kill them all, Jason managed to bite Allison. Turns out Allison's family were the one who murder the Alpha's family. Since then, they have been running away from the hunters. The Argents managed to capture and kill the Alpha, but hey haven't stopped looking for them.

His mother, who found out about everything, has been helping them move around. They moved to Beacon Hills since Melissa McCall got a job in the local hospital. While they were traveling something astonishing happened. One night on a full moon, Scott's eyes shinned Alpha red, instead of his normal Beta gold. Since then he has been the Alpha of their little pack. They were hoping to find other packs, for they know close to nothing about their own nature.

"I said five minutes." Stiles' voice shakes Scott out of his daze.

"What are you doing in here? This is HaleTerritory." The girl next to Stiles exclaims.

"Don't talks to us in that tone." Lydia snaps, her eyes flashing yellow.

"We don't want any problems." Scott says, his eyes sending a silent plea not to fight.

"Well tell that to the red head who can't stop glaring at me." Stiles says.

"Maybe it's your horrible taste in clothes that bothers my eyes." Lydia replies, baring her teeth at the boy.

"You guys are clearly newbies. So please don't start a fight that you can't win." Erica says.

"Lydia just STOP!" Scott exclaims at her, letting his eyes burn bright red.

"You're an Alpha?" Stiles asked while taking a step in front of Cora and getting into an almost attack position.

"We need to take them to Talia." Boyd, always the voice of reason, says.

"WE won't go anywhere with you." Isaac says.

"Who's Talia?" Allison asks.

"Our Alpha." Stiles states as his and Scott gaze at one another. The young Alpha can't refuse that look.

He nods at the group and says to his pack, "Maybe we should trust them. It's not like it wouldn't hurt, we are on their territory." Everyone in his pack, except Allison and Danny, are against the idea. But they ended up caving in because what other choice do they have.

"Please, take us to your Alpha." Scott said while staring right into Stiles' whiskey color eyes.


	2. True Alpha

I'll be your Alpha

Chapter 2: True Alpha

Scott and his pack followed the group of teenagers into the forest. Isaac and Lydia voiced their distrust the entire way. Erica didn't stop mocking them and it didn't help that Stiles joined in.

Scott felt like heaven every time that he heard Stiles' voice. The guy was perfect in his eyes. He wasn't as built like him, but his body was slim and almost delicate. Scott tried to stop his wandering mind of how Stiles will look naked.

"We're here." Cora announces.

All of them look with awe at the mansion situated in the middle of the forest. It was beautiful, "Wow." Isaac mutters.

"Glad that you could make it, but it's a shame that you skipped school." A female voice says from the house's porch. "I'm Talia Hale, my daughter informed me of your situation. I will like to have a word with your Alpha, alone." She says. Her voice was filled with authority; you can tell miles away that she was an Alpha.

"Scott, don't." Isaac said stopping his Alpha from moving forward.

"It's okay Isaac." Scott reassured him before following Talia inside the house.

"Now what?" Danny wonders.

"Now you guys wait." Aiden replied.

"Don't worry I'll entertain you." Ethan says flirtatiously. His pack mates rolled their eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you became an Alpha without killing another one. That's bullshit!" Laura exclaims after hearing Scott's story.

"Laura." Talia says warningly. Her voice vibrating with the hidden command.

"I agree with her, you can't become an Alpha overnight." Derek adds, agreeing with his older sister.

"Actually my dear Nephew, you can. But it is an extremely rare phenomenon." Peter says.

"Seriously?" Laura asks surprised.

Scott was feeling really small at the moment. Talia was a great and polite woman; she talked to him in a calm way. But she still managed to look very intimidating. Then Peter, Laura and Derek joined the conversation. Derek was plain scary, Laura was funny but she was sending him a death glare. Peter was there with an amused expression that was just plane creepy.

"It's called a True Alpha. It happens when a Beta can become an Alpha without killing to steal the power. He gains it with their own force of will." Peter says.

"Well, he is a True Alpha or whatever, but he is running from the Argents. We can't put our pack in danger." Laura says.

"Please let us stay; we don't have anywhere to go. Besides we know nothing about being a werewolf." Scott pleads.

"Fine, you can stay in our territory, but you have obey me. You and your pack will receive the training you need." Talia says with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Scott says sincerely.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why is he taking so long? I knew it; we shouldn't have come with them." Lydia says pointing a finger at Stiles and his friends.

"Do you ever shut up!" Erica snaps, annoyed by the redhead's bickering.

"Bitch." Lydia mutters under her breath, turning her gaze away, but the blonde girl managed to hear her anyway.

"Say that to my face." Erica says.

"Erica calm down, don't listen to her." Stiles says.

"Why are you afraid that I can take her in a fight?" Lydia replies.

"Lydia." Allison warns her friend. Lydia was the only one in their pack who still hasn't got great control over her emotions. She snaps at anything, besides her personality doesn't help.

"I bet that just Stiles and I could take the four of you on." Cora says very confidently.

"Fine, c'mon guys let's do it." Isaac agrees taking the challenge, "Are you two in?" He asked Allison and Danny, who is very busy flirting with Ethan.

"Sure." Danny replies. Allison just nods her head; she doesn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Don't do it." Ethan warns to Danny.

"Don't worry, we are four against two." The Hawaiian boy says.

"C'mon, let's do it." Isaac says cockily. Just on cue Allison, Danny and Lydia shifted, then rushed to attack the other two betas.

"Ready?" Cora asked her brother.

"Sister, I was born ready." Stiles replies. They were standing shoulder to shoulder, their gazes glued to the ground. When the other four Betas were near them, both lift their heads showing their bright golden eyes. They dodged the Betas attacks, moving in perfect sync, the fight didn't last long. In a few minutes Cora and Stiles had the Betas on the floor gasping for air.

"I told you that we could beat you." Cora says returning to her human form.

"Everyone stops right now!" Talia roars making all of the Betas flinch.

"Those are my little siblings!" Laura exclaims proudly.

"Explain why you were fighting." Talia commands.

"They started it." Stiles says defensively.

"He's not lying Talia, those kids are trouble." Peter comments.

"Why would you provoke them? We are trying to stay here!" Scott exclaims rushing to help his pack mates.

"They are going to stay here, under our protection. As punishment Stiles and Cora are in charge of their training." Talia says.

"But mom!" Stiles whines. Scott grins at that, he gets to spend more time with Stiles. He didn't notice the estrange look that Peter and Laura were sending to him.

"No arguments." Talia states, "Tomorrow your training will start."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After stopping the argument, Scott and his pack went to the loft that they were currently staying at. It was a crappy place, but it was big enough for all of them.

"I hate that boy." Lydia comments.

"Who? Stiles? He's not that bad." Allison says.

"Ethan is perfect." Danny comments dreamily.

"It could be worse." Isaac says.

Scott didn't say anything; he just kept staring through the window. Things weren't perfect, but at least they got some good news. Finally after months of being on the run they get to finally be calm.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What cha doing little bro?" Laura asked entering Stiles' bedroom.

"Just doing some reading." Stiles says from his desk. She didn't need to hear his heartbeat to tell that he was lying.

"What are you reading?" Laura wonders taking a look at his brother's laptop.

"You're sending an e-mail to Scott, how romantic." She says sarcastically.

"He gave it to me for our chemistry project. I was just writing about that." Stiles replies blushing.

"You haven't written anything."

"I was about to do that, leave me alone!" He exclaims annoyed and embarrassed.

"Looks like my little Stiles got a crush." She mocks.

"Shut up!"

"Just so you know, that puppy boy reeked of arousal when he was looking at you." Laura says before walking out of the room, leaving Stiles alone with his thoughts.

He really hopes that she was right, Scott seems like the perfect guy, not that he knows. He had only one boyfriend, Ethan, and that didn't go so well. Besides his overprotective family wouldn't let him go out with an Alpha.


	3. Realy tiny line

**Thanks to emrys90 who beta-ed this.**

**A little announce, the updates from now on will take a little longer than usual since I started working at a hospital with very irregular shifts so i am going to take more time to write but don't worry none of my stories is abandoned i will finish all of them i am just gonna take a little longer than usual, still thank you so much for keeping up with me and enjoy chapter 3.**

I'll be your Alpha

Chapter 3: Really tiny line

Stiles and Erica were chatting as usual next to the blonde's locker, when the McCall pack decides to enter the building. Everyone's eyes were on them when they passes next to them and Stiles' heart almost comes out of his ribcage at the smile Scott sends him in greeting. The other ones only nodded acknowledging their existence, except for Lydia who silently snarled at them.

"God, how can they be so popular if they are _the new_?" Erica huffs slamming her locker shut.

"That's how it always happens, just like in movies. The new guys, who are hot and confident, are the new ones on top of the school's social scale." Stiles whispers, aware that the other could hear him.

"Well, I am the head bitch in this school and a redhead Barbie is not going to take it away from me." Erica growls.

Stiles rolls his eyes, he loves Erica, she has been his best friend since kinder garden. When she was the lonely girl with epilepsy, their personalities fit together. Stiles never cared about been popular, he likes sports and all that jazz. He was the co-captain of the lacrosse team in his freshman year.

When Erica got the bite, started wearing much less clothes than usual and much more leather, she even got him a red leather jacket (his favorite color) and she became the head bitch slash bad girl of school. No one mess with her, not even the pretty girls like Lydia, so this is sure going to be a problem.

"Well, Cora and I were planning on starting their training today after school. So you are so welcomed to come and mock her all you want." He jokes, earning a laugh from the girl.

"That's why you're my Batman. If you weren't gay and like my brother, I would have _done you_ a long time ago." She jokes, making him blush.

"Don't be disgusting, c'mon we're gonna be late for class." He changes the subject quickly trying not to gag at the thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well everyone, this report is going to be a little more different than usual. You are going to work in team and I'll assign a partner for each of you." Cora hears her sister in law announce. She hates English; she is the only one in her pack besides Aiden and Ethan in the room.

Of course, there are the new wolves in there too, but she doesn't count them. The Alpha, the redhead and the Disney Princess (Stiles' idea not hers) are there. Oh let's not forget the curly haired boy who keeps sending her flirty smirks. She rolls her eyes every time he does it. The guy is attractive, she has eyes after all, she just didn't like the attitude of everyone in that intruder pack.

"Cora Hale and Isaac Lahey." She groans when she hears Jennifer's words. Not long after she hears someone sitting next to her.

"Well, apparently I'm your Romeo." Isaac says sounding very confident.

"That is the worst and least original pick up line that I ever heard." She sourly replies.

"Oh c'mon that was very original." He defends himself.

"Listen," she starts looking straight into his big blue eyes, "I don't like you, but we're stuck doing this stupid paper together. So if you want your testicles intact by the end of this, you better keep your flirting for your right hand." She whispers, the boy gulps loudly and nods. She hears the other wolves laughing.

Her ex, Aiden who is sitting next to the redhead, muttered, "She's not kidding." She sends him a death glare and he closes his mouth instantly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If Scott was scared of the Hales before, now he is terrified. Cora sounded so serious that he unconsciously cupped his groin feeling sympathy for his friend.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that Stiles is her twin." Ethan comments chuckling.

"They're twins?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah, they are not identical and their personalities are so not alike. That is really hard to tell sometimes, well according to my brother they are alike in other departments if you know what I mean." The other wolf jokes winking at him. Scott can't help but feel jealous at what Ethan was implying.

"Wait a minute, your brother slept with Cora and Stiles?" He asked with a shocked expression.

"What?!" Ethan's eyes looked like it might pop out of his skull, "Aiden is straight. He dated Cora, but he tells me everything as much as I beg him not to. I dated Stiles for a few moths last year." Ethan replies.

Scott doesn't know how to feel, jealous or really turned on. He just found out that Stiles is apparently really feisty in bed. "And before you assume the wrong thing, I am not going to play the jealous ex-boyfriend part. You can ask him out if you want." The other teen adds.

"Why would you say that?" Scott stutters out, looking like he wasn't as subtle as he was thinking.

"You really don't know anything about our nature do you?" Ethan asks. Scott shocked his head, "Being like us is not only the super healing and senses. If you know how to use them, you can do anything, but you'll have to wait for your training to know."

Scott wanted the ground to swallow him. So no matter how subtle he acted, the most experienced wolves can realize his attraction either way.

"But be careful. Stiles' family is very overprotective." Ethan comments, Scott groans once again. The Hales are not only plain scary, but also overprotective, he is screwed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the day was over Scott and his pack had to meet Stiles and Cora at the preserve to start their training. Most of them didn't want to, not that they had a choice in matter.

"Are you sure this is the right place, it's just a big old distillery." Allison questions when they finally arrived at the location that Stiles text him, but there was signs of no one in it.

"I knew we shouldn't have trust them." Lydia comments her eyes flashing. Just on cue a circle of something that looks like dust is formed around her. She tries to get away, but an invisible wall stops her.

"Well I was in the right, she is the most volatile and in less control of all of you." Stiles says from behind the McCall pack.

"You really have no idea of your senses; we were hidden very near you. Yet still you couldn't hear our heartbeats or you were too stupid to notice." Erica smirks.

"Let me out!" Lydia roars pushing at the invisible barrier.

"We can't, at least not until you gain control." Cora says.

"Let her out!" Isaac snarls.

"Stop it." Scott orders his eyes glowing in warning.

"So a little question, out of all of you who is in full control of their shifts during the full moon?" Stiles questions. Everyone raises their hand except Lydia, who is still trapped, "Very well, you guys know why you are in control?"

"Yeah, we searched something about anchors; it's one of the few things that we know." Allison replies.

"Well that saves some time, now we need to get her in control before we start to the real training." Cora says.

"And how are you gonna do that and why the hell can't she get out of there?" Scott asked curiously.

"I trapped her in that," a female voice explains stepping out of the warehouse. All of them turn around and gasp when they see their English teacher, "the Mountain Ash can trap almost every supernatural creature."

"Ms. Blake?!" Scott exclaims shocked.

"Also know as Jennifer. My big bro's girlfriend." Stiles jokes.

"Derek is gonna kill you if he ever hears you calling him that." Cora mutters.

"Now let's make her mad until she anchors herself." Stiles ordered lapping his hands together.

"This is going be so fun." Erica smirks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That was so exhausting." Stiles groans throwing himself at Cora's bed.

"We didn't even sweat, stop whining so much and get out of my bed." Cora fake-complains lying next to her brother.

"Shut up, you love me no matter how many times you denied it." He jokes.

"Yeah, maybe you are so tired because you spent most of the time trying not to ogle at the _True Alpha._" She jokes back.

"Shut up!" He whines sitting up, "Don't think I didn't notice how you were ogling the Greek God look alike."

"Fuck you!" She elbows him on the ribs, "I was not staring at the insufferable asshole."

"Wherever you say," he says standing up and making his way out, he stops at the door, "Remember there's a really thin line, almost invisible, really tiny, minuscule line between hate and love. One moment you hate and other you are having his kids; I think they would be cute. Imagine a kid with his big blues eyes with your glaring attitude." He laughs.

"Get out!" She groans and throws a pillow at him. Stiles catches it easily.

"Really tiny line" He chuckles before lashing out of the room escaping from his sister wrath.


	4. Annoying

**Thanks to emrys90 who beta-ed this.**

**Warnings: mentions of past Jackson/Stiles and the Sheriff and Jackson finally appear**

I'll be your Alpha

Chapter 4: Annoying

Cora was running through the preserve, as she does every day after school, well normally. But for the past two weeks she hasn't been able to, since she is stuck training a pack of idiotic brats, but today they decided to call it off since everyone was making a very good progress.

The redhead gained control in just a two days, after that they started teaching them how to track scents and how to use their other senses. Soon the McCall pack would be ready to start fight lessons. She is so glad to have a free day; she loved running in the forest, sensing all the smells, the nature.

It brings her a peace she usually doesn't have, she was in a very peaceful state until she catches an unwelcome and yet familiar scent. She heard someone creeping behind her. She hated being interrupted so she grabbed he trespasser shoulders and threw him back into the ground, falling on top the intruder in the process.

"What the hell?!" Isaac grunts in pain.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She roars right in his face.

"Sorry I thought I could come over to finish the paper we have due to next week. Your sister told me I'll find you here." The boy rambles with eyes wide.

"Of course she did." She mutters under her breath, Stiles did joke about Isaac in front of Laura. Of course she has been victim of her sister's teasing.

"Well, not that I'm complaining or anything this position is quite comfortable, but are you going to stand up?" He asks cockily, realizing she was straddling the male. She jumps on her feet and couldn't help the blush that creeping down her cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" The boy mocks while standing up, "Badass Cora Hale is blushing, who would have believed it?"

"Shut up! Let's go before I get really mad!" She growls and started walking toward her house, Isaac trails behind her chuckling loudly. She doesn't know why a smile creeps on her face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why are we here?" Stiles asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Because we are going to hang out since we all are free." Erica rolls her eyes.

Stiles was about to give her one of his sarcastic remarks, when he spots a familiar tanned face enter the place with the rest of his pack, minus Isaac. "Look who just got in," He whispers, "I'm gonna call them."

"Don't you dare," Erica mutters.

"Hey, guys over here!" He yells catching the attention of the McCall pack. Not long after that everyone is sitting next to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Scott greets enthusiastically. The others greet the same way, except for Lydia, who barely grumbles something.

"We're waiting for our friends to get here." Erica sourly replies.

"Is Ethan coming?" Danny asks flushing lightly.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he'll be so happy to see you." Stiles smirks, he already is very informed of Ethan and Danny's mutual crushes. He just doesn't know why neither of them has made a move yet.

"Why are you guys here?" Erica questions not so nicely.

"We decided to see the town a bit, since we haven't had a chance to do it. Besides Lydia has a date." Allison replies.

"Yeah, and she wouldn't let him pick her up at our loft." Scott smiles connecting his gaze with Stiles who blushes a little.

After some bickering and semi-friendly chat, Boyd and the twins arrived. Even though they weren't expecting the other pack's company, they were having a good time, even with Boyd and Erica sucking faces. Ethan and Danny constant flirting, Aiden making dreamy eyes at Lydia who was just ignoring him. Scott and Stiles stoles glances, everything was perfect until Lydia's date arrived.

"I didn't know you were friends with these losers." Jackson Whittemore's voice makes everyone from the Hale pack groan in annoyance.

"I'm not we're just acquaintances." Lydia says standing up.

"You really have a crappy taste if you date with this self-centered asshole." Erica mocks.

"Bite me Reyes!" Jackson snarls.

"Don't tempt her." Stiles snaps.

"Wouldn't you know Stilinski, that night you were very feisty." Jackson mocks, Stiles wanted to rip the guy's face off. He regrets so much of what happened between him and the jock.

He just broke things with Ethan and Erica took him to a party where they mix booze with a special kind of wolfs bane, courtesy of Laura. So they could get drunk and he was really wasted when he slept with Jackson. He just remembers waking up in an unknown room, naked with Jackson besides him. It was the worst mistake of his life.

"Maybe you should leave," Scott growls standing up. The Alpha was feeling a great amount of jealousy at the moment and so much hate toward the rich boy.

"Yeah are you gonna make me?" Jackson threatens trying to look intimidating.

Stiles eyes widen when Scott defends him, it's not like he needs someone to protect his honor or something. He could easily kick Jackson's ass physically and verbally, but still it was really flattering.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when everyone start yelling and insulting, each person in the place were staring at them. He tried to make them shut up before someone called the cops on them, but it was too late for that.

"Is there a problem here?" The Sheriff's voice stops the yelling match, "We better take this outside."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Who wants to start?" The Sheriff orders crossing his arms.

"This guy threatened to punch me just because he was jealous of my date with her." Jackson says immediately pointing at Scott. It was typical of the boy he always put the innocent façade, he was such a snake.

The Sheriff looked like he wanted to smack the teen in the face, "Son, do you think I was born yesterday? I know a lie when I hear one. I'll let you all go with just a warning and you," He points at Jackson, "being the DA's son doesn't mean you can do wherever you want. Go before I take it back." Jackson gulps and glares at everyone before almost running away, forgetting of his date with Lydia.

"Now, care to tell what really happened and no lies. I can hear your heartbeats." The man says, Scott's eyes widen. The man is a wolf or have a really good hearing.

"Dad c'mon, you know how Jackson is." Stiles whines, once again the True Alpha's eyes looked like it might pop out of his skull. He finally knows who Stiles' father is, the freaking Sheriff. He was thinking of asking the other teen on a date, but the man was watching him in a very very scary way.

"I know, we'll leave it like this for now, all of you go home." The man orders.

"If you don't mind, dad I was going to give Scott a ride. I promise I'll go home right after." Stiles pleads.

The man frowns for a moment, "Fine, but straight home." The man orders, even though Scott was scared of the man he was beaming because of the news.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay, I'm so glad this is finally over. I hate English!" Isaac comments while Cora was leading him out.

"Yeah, me too, I can't believe we actually agree on something." Cora laughs.

"Yeah, you're not so bad when you leave out all the angry faces." He jokes.

"Well, don't get used to it." She smiles.

"Well, I guess I'll go it's a long walk." He says about to open the door.

"I couldn't help overhear," Laura voice interrupts.

"Of course you couldn't." Cora mutters.

Laura roll her eyes at her sister annoyance and carries on, "You could stay for dinner and crash in one of the guest rooms, it's too late to walk."

"I'll love too, but it's a school night and I didn't bring any clothes." The curly haired teen replies.

"No biggie, Derek or Stiles can lend you some. Cora you can show him one of the guest rooms." Laura winks.

"Sure, follow me." Cora says glaring at her older sister.

"I have the feeling that this is going to be awkward." Isaac says to himself.


End file.
